


Worth the wait

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Inktober, Inktober 2019, bold of you to assume I wouldn't write about my babies again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Setsuna still got all red and flustered every time they shared a kiss. It was cute and annoying at the same time because Konoka would’ve loved to see a more confident approach from time to time. But again, she knew it was a matter of time and that she’d come around sooner or later just like she did with her feelings.It still got her off guard when that moment finally came though.INKTOBER Day 2Prompt: Mindless





	Worth the wait

It was early in the morning and Setsuna was getting ready for her usual training. She put her clothes on, grabbed her loyal and trustworthy Yuunagi, and she was ready to go.

The warrior looked at the bed she shared with Konoka. The girl, still asleep, looked so peaceful; Setsuna found herself smiling at the sight.

It took a long time for her to come to terms with her feelings, even more to see that they were reciprocated and finally give up on her own stupid prejudices.

Now she was happy, so happy to be with the girl she always loved, but she still fell into her bodyguard antics, feeling the responsibility of Konoka’s safety in her shoulders now more than ever. Konoka always said it was kind of cute, if it wasn’t for how she undeterredly kept calling her _Ojou-sama_.

“Girlfriends don’t call each other that!” she would say; she used to say the same about best friends but you get it. She knew it mostly came from Setsuna’s self-worth issues; she still felt inferior because of her heritage.

It broke Konoka’s heart to know how much struggles she still had within, so she made it her mission to convince Setsuna that she was perfect and deserving of love showering her with affection in all kind of ways.

Especially kissing. She liked to do a lot apparently.

Setsuna still got all red and flustered every time they shared a kiss. It was cute and annoying at the same time because Konoka would’ve loved to see a more confident approach from time to time. But again, she knew it was a matter of time and that she’d come around sooner or later just like she did with her feelings.

It still got her off guard when that moment finally came though.

Setsuna gently moved a lock of brown hair from her beloved’s face. Konoka shifted a bit under the covers to face her. “Secchan…?”

“I’m sorry Kono-chan, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Setsuna replied with soft voice.

“Are you going training?” the half-asleep girl mumbled.

“Yes. You can keep on sleeping, it’s still early. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

Then it happened. After such a mundane conversation (if we can call it that), Setsuna just bent down to kiss her goodbye, giving her a sweet peck on the lips. Then, as if nothing happened, she went on with her routine.

Konoka was fully awake in an instant after she realized what just happened.

Setsuna Sakurazaki, her Secchan, just mindlessly kissed her! No blush, no embarrassment, no second guessing, she did it as it was the most natural thing in the world! _For the first time!_

For once, Konoka was the flustered mess. She buried her red face on her pillow, hugging it close. It took time and work, work still far from done, but they got that far.

With her heart warm and full of love, and her cheeks still red, Konoka tried to get some more sleep. Her attempt was vain though; she was far too busy thinking about her beloved Secchan, and how she was worth the wait.


End file.
